


uzumaki chronicles pt 1

by KoraNoKage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, and the other team members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraNoKage/pseuds/KoraNoKage
Summary: naruto!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speakingincode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakingincode/gifts).



> uwu hey Jaila you were my furry all along ! anyway i hope you like it and if you don't i will kill you

Wakatoshi was now at 30 consecutive serves. The others had taken small breaks- thirty seconds every 5 serves- but the captain had not. The worry on all the others faces hadn't seemed to faze him, as he picked balls from the cart next to him. Satori, in particular, was watching in quiet horror. Wakatoshi hadn't changed from the jump serves, and the redhead knew that Waka had to be in pain.

 

At 60 serves Satori knew that Hayato wouldn't be moving tomorrow, or coming to school in that matter, judging by the ragged breaths and yells of pain everytime he served. Eita was another one who had stubbornly stayed with jump serves, but the look in his face screamed for death or anything to not do this. Taichi was similar in that aspect, but he, along with Shirabu, had taken a lot of breaks in between serves. At this rate they'll finish in fours instead of the two they had been given. If not, their coach would give a worse punishment for all of them. Ohira and Wakatoshi were acting more like the senpai's they were, Ohira was the one who was closest in terms of serves to Wakatoshi. Goshiki had also stayed with jump serves, but he was pacing himself, but Satori could swear he saw tears running down his face. If it was because of the pain or that he couldn't help his senpais win, Satori would never know.

 

Wakatoshi- to absolutely no one's surprise- had finished first, and a minute later it was Ohira. Satori stopped for a moment just to watch Wakatoshi at the edge of the court, even now, all sweaty and tired, Satori thought he was beautiful. But he saw him hide a clenched fist as he set his jaw, and the trembling in his limbs. Wakatoshi was always the strongest out of all them, in every aspect. Any of them would be crying and wouldn't be able to move, let alone stay until the last of them finished.

 

Reon came from the locker room, with all the bags from the team and plopped down next to Wakatoshi, immediately setting to stretch his muscles and get the lactic acid from them, before forcefully pulling Wakatoshi down and doing the same to him. The relief that crossed the captain's face for a second almost had Satori going into uncharted territory. Eita was the next to follow, almost crumpling like wet tissue into the floor, laying back and letting out a yell of pain. Reon winced, picking a cold water bottle from his bag and passing it to him, who could hardly move.

 

Satori and Hayato finished at the same time, and Satori had to help keep Hayato up, as the libero let out a choked sob. Wakatoshi stood up with some difficulty, walking to towards them. He shot Satori a look he couldn't quite place before helping Hayato, as the shorter boy started rambling about how sorry he was and how he couldn't get that last ball up and other things Satori couldn't hear as they walked back to the other third years. He was lost in thought, flinching when Ohira put a hand on his shoulder and sat him down, passing him a bottle. Wakatoshi and Hayato came and sat down next to him after a while, both with red and swollen eyes. Satori and the rest watched the other members of the team, nodding as more of them sat a little ways from them. When both Shirabu and Goshiki did their final serve that’s when Wakatoshi stood up, letting out a breath as he closed his eyes. Opening them again, it was as if nothing had happened to him and this was all another practice. But they all knew better. Wakatoshi gave his last speech as captain of the Shiratorizawa team, and Goshiki couldn’t stop crying. Taichi embraced him and calmed him down as Waka made them all get into a circle and put their hands in the middle. On the count of three, they all screamed Shiratorizawa, all smiling with tears.

 

Cleaning up and locking the gym, the third years stood for a moment outside of it, before tugging Wakatoshi away. “We still practice with them, our school year isn’t done yet Wakatoshi so stop moping.” That was Hayato, still not knowing that Eita had picked up his phone from the floor where he forgot it.

 

“I’m not moping.” Wakatoshi shot him a disgruntled look, making them laugh. He took Satori’s hand in his, squeezing it before letting go, his face betraying nothing. Satori knew what that meant ‘we’ll talk later.’ They followed Ohira towards the small convenience store to get some junk food before going on their different ways. Usually, they stayed around for maybe an hour or two, but this time they were together until it got dark out. Waving at each other as they parted ways. Satori and Wakatoshi stayed together since Satori’s home was a bit further from Wakatoshi.

 

“Which Universities give you scholarships?” Wakatoshi listed them, and some of them were options that Satori had thought about. After that, silence enveloped them, which was weird as Satori would normally be talking his ears off. Not that Wakatoshi minded, but he looked deep in thought. Seeing his house come up, Wakatoshi turned to Satori, only to be greeted with Satori’s lips on his. Wakatoshi didn’t waste a moment kissing back, hand going to grip his hair as Satori pulled back.

 

“We better get into my house before we can’t move at all without adrenaline.” Satori grinned at that, taking his hand. Walking into his house, Wakatoshi dropped his bag and took out several ice bags, passing them to Satori. Walking past him while taking his shirt off, (giving Satori a nice view) he went into the bathroom, and Satori could hear the water startup. He sat down on the porch that led to the kitchen, putting the ice on his knees and elbow. He cringed at the impulsive thing he did, but he wasn’t going to waste any more time, he was tired of waiting. Besides Wakatoshi had reciprocated, something he never thought about in a thousand years. Maybe they could get an apartment together after they graduate, close to their universities if he picked a different one from Wakatoshi. He still wanted to see him play even if Satori himself didn’t play.

 

He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice when Wakatoshi came out and jumped out his skin when he felt a hand on his head, letting out a shriek. Looking up he saw a confused face, holding his hands up in surrender. “Gah, when did you get out?” He took off the packs and gave them to Wakatoshi, who put them in the sink. “Take a shower, I put a towel for you there.”

“I’m staying over?” Wakatoshi looked at him blankly, and Satori grinned sheepishly. He leaned in, slowly, so Wakatoshi could pull away if he changed his mind but Wakatohsi just gripped his shirt and pulled him in, giving him a proper kiss. Moving back, Wakatoshi was pleased with the dazed look Satori had before smiling.

 

Satori died and went to heaven he could feel it, but grinned and stood up, disappearing into the house and leaving Wakatoshi outside. Wakatoshi, for his part, didn’t go and get his packs right away, even though he needed it, and sat thinking.


	2. crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3c

“Wakatoshi-kun~” Satori didn't even bother to knock, barging in like he owned the place. He came about a strange scene. There was a naked Wakatoshi and Hayato who only had pillows covering them and Eita was looking entirely too smug, as Ohira was on his way of joining the other two. They all turned to look at the new visitor, Wakatoshi nodding in greeting before turning to the game. Satori didn't know what to do or where to look, he was broken. Seeing how Satori was Eita laughed, an arm open in a grand gesture. “We’re playing strip poker. And as you can see I’m winning.” 

“No you’re not” said hayato and with that they all put their hands down, and Hayato was the winner. Eita groaned, taking off his last clothing, which his briefs, sitting back down with a sigh. Hayato for his part was smug. Satori approached, taking a chair and dragging it over. “How did Wakatoshi lose so easily thought?”

“He may have a poker face but he sucks at this game,” that was Hayato again, while Wakatoshi looked non pulsed. Satori was laughing, shaking his head. “Well he does only read the ads when I give him my shounen mangas to read.” 

“Yeah I can see him doing that.” Eita shrugged, hands coming to interlace at the back of his head, looking unbothered by his nudity. “So Ohira won, congrats.”

Ohira laughed, picking the yen from the middle of the table. Satori was looking jealous. “Why didn't you guys invite me?” “You were in detention for what happened last week did you forget?” “Ah that’s true.” Thinking back to that always made him smile sheepishly, even if he was proud of what he’d done. The other boys were not bothered by their lack of clothing and continued talking, Satori getting up and bringing the snacks he had left in Wakatoshi’s room. Looking at Hayato he choked, pointing at his hip near his crotch. “YOU GOT A TATTOO?!” 

Hayato swore, slapping a hand over Satori’s mouth. “Fucking say it louder wont you?!” The smaller boy hissed, glaring at him. “Yeah I do, got it last month. Took you long enough to notice.’

Satori glared at him, pushing Hayato’s hand away he gave a pout. “I didn't think to look down there.” Hayato raised a suggestive eyebrow, which had Satori back tracking. The others in the room were laughing in their own ways. “I didn't think you would get a tattoo right now, I thought you were going to wait until we graduated.”

“Got bored waiting so I did it now.”

Shooting him a dry look, Satori shook his head, picking up his cup. 

Suddenly EIta started speaking before stopping, raising a hand as he swallowed. “Don’t take big things in your mouth semi-semi~.” Eita glared as he swallowed murmuring a “get lost” before properly speaking.  
“Do you think that at our graduation you can give Tsutomu an undercut Hayato?” Picking a cup of soda and drinking he turned to look at said boy as Ohira choked on his drink. Ignoring the confused look from Ohira Hayato spoke. “Yeah I can, he’ll look pretty good right?” 

“Yeah, too bad we can’t do the same to Shirabu, his haircut is ugly as fuck.” Hayato burst out laughing, bring a hand to muffle it. Wakatoshi nodded in agreement, “he looks like a middle schooler.” Satori laughed at that, ignoring the look Ohira was shooting at them. 

“What about Taichi Hayato?” 

“He doesn’t have nearly enough hair for a good undercut, but i can tell him to let it grow out and later in his third year get one.” 

“Do you want all of the team of Shiratorizawa to have undercuts?” Questioned, refering that he, Wakatoshi and Hayato had undercuts. “I would love to see EIta with one but-” He wa scut off from said boy “I love my hair too much, plus I’m letting it grow out.” 

Wakatoshi turned to Satori, “Satori would look good with an undercut too, why haven't you done it?” 

Satori thought about it before shrugging, “I never thought about it, since I had Tsutomu’s haircut back in middle school.” 

Ohira looked at him, thinking. “I think you’ll look good with an undercut as well, also.” Turning and getting up to find his bag, Eita took that opportunity to tug at Satori’s hair, ignoring the moan that escaped from the red head he put his hair in a mock ponytail. “You know what let Tsutomu grow his hair out, I want to see him in a ponytail.” 

“It would fit him much better.” Taking the phone Ohira handed to him he gave it to Hayato. “You left it in the locker room again.” 

“Ugh, what would I do without you guys.” 

“Perish probably.”

“You know what you perish Satori.”

“You’re so mean to me!!”

“Hayato, did you get a scholarship to the tokyo university?” 

“Hmm? Yeah I did. Why?” 

“I got it too.”

“Well duh of course you did Wakatoshi, you have scholarships for eleven different universities.” Hayato deadpanned, “why were you asking?” 

“Because I’m going there.” 

“You decided already? I probably would go there, want to get out of Miyagi.”

“Yes, since Ohira, Hayato and Eita are going to the other two in Tokyo.”

“Plus the team is pretty good from what I saw. But you’re going to establish yourself as the ace from the first day right?” Eita asked, letting Satori go who growled at him.

“Yes.”

“Why did you even ask Eita?” 

“Just to have it confirmed.” 

A silence fell over the them, but it wasn't awkward, as they drank and ate junk food. Only the vibrating from Hayato’s phone at the table broke it. Picking it up he unlocked it, grinning. 

“What is it? You’re gonna get some without us?” 

“Nah my roommate has a date, won’t be going to the dorm tonight.” 

“With who?”

“Remember the really tall girl from class 2? Her.” 

“Really? Lucky him she’s pretty. But don’t worry Wakatoshi you’re still the prettiest in my eyes.” Satori winked at him, laughing. Wakatoshi chuckled, stretching his arms and everyone’s gazes dropped to his chest.

“Wakatoshi is lucky he’s got a room all to himself, perks of being the Ace.” 

Wakatoshi shrugged, but he had a small self satisfied smile.

“Don’t be getting smug now, it’s not a good look for you.” Ohira said, laughing. Passing a hand through his undercut he sighed. “Can you cut my undercut tomorrow Hayato?”

“Yeah sure, I need to work on mine too.”  
“We should scout again, coach wants strong first years, but I don’t think he’ll have the luck he had with us.”

“That’s true, we’re not scouting in kitagawa though right?” 

“Nope, their players just go to Seijoh anyway.”

Eita looked at Wakatoshi before smirking “I bet you're pissed about turning down Oikawa’s kouhai to get into Shiratorizawa.” Wakatoshi just looked at him blankly before sighing. “He didn’t play like that when he came for the tryouts, he was more selfish.”

“I know.”

“What’s in the past we can’t change it Eita.” Ohira said, fiddling with his phone..

“Don't need to tell me twice Ohira.” They all knew what he was referring too, being replaced my Shirabu on his second year and how bad he took it a that time. Looking at the clock Eita sighed, standing up, ignoring how everyone’s eyes turned to him he picked up his briefs. “Okay so are gonna crash on Wakatoshi’s dorm? Because i want to take a shower.”

“Hmm yeah but shouldn't the owner of the room take a shower first?” Satori teased, nudging Wakatoshi.

“I don’t mind, I still haven’t finished eating.”

“Didn’t know Wakatoshi liked junk foods that much, well I’m off. Are the clothes still in the closet?”

“Yes, all of your clothes are in the closet.” Wakatoshi looked at all of them as he said that.

“Good, let's talk in a bit again alright?” Without further ado Eita disappeared into the hall.

Satori took his phone out, putting it in the middle before grinning widely. “Time for some anime!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo

**Author's Note:**

> _(:3」∠)_


End file.
